Benders and Rainbow Magic remake
by the gnome king
Summary: This is a remake. If you read the first story, you should read this one. Tis the same but changed.


This is a remake. My last story has mistakes I wish to correct. I'll even add some thinks to spice it up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the three characters from Aqua Teen.

Benders and Rainbow Magic

There they was, in a clearing in a forest, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, and Mai, (who betrayed Azula because her love for the fugitive prince of the fire nation is too strong for her to capture him, and she also found out that Zuko felt the same way toward her as well), sitting together sharing a calm afternoon together with new friends, happy since Aang realized his destiny and ended the war. Zuko and Mai found this alliance wasn't so bad after all. But little did any of them suspect, they were being watched by someone, someone paranormal.

"Excellent, another victim to my non-existent e-mail plan. Soon we'll have enough treasure to rule all of New Jersey," said the small Irish being.

"Flargon, they don't really look like they have any money," pointed out a gnomish being who has his hair held up with a belt, whose name if Merle, "or a job, or a wallet."

"Well, I'm sure at least one of them is on descent tennis shoes."

"Half of them don't even have pockets; look they're wearing skirts and sweat pants."

"Dingle! Zap in that fat man."

"Would any of you like some tea, it's White Dragon," offered Iroh cheerfully to the rest of the group. While pouring him some of the drink, a rainbow flashed in and took him away over the trees.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!"

"Uncle!" Zuko cried out in panic. He rushes to help him but he was far too late.

Mean while back with the three fairy people, Iroh crashed landed in font of Flargon and Merle.

"Yes fat man, this is how we get you!" cried out Flargon.

"What is going on," Iroh grounded in pain, "how great spirits, LITTLE PEOPLE!"

"Cloth boots, what is this?"

"What did I say," said Merle while roiling his eyes, "no money, no job, no taste!"

"Please good fairies," Iroh pleaded in fear, "don't hurt me, I mean no har, Ouch!" The two small beings started kicking him!

"Next time you come to the park fat man," warned the sinister Flargon, "you wear your bloody shoes!"

"Guys, we need to find Uncle, please," worried Zuko, fearing for the safety of his uncle. "We may need to follow the direction where the rainbow took him," suggested the young Avatar, "we might find Iroh that…" Before he finished his sentence, the victim crashed back where he once was, and it was not very pretty.

"Uncle! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Zuko, I was taken by the Wee-Folk in green, they kicked me and use their magic rainbow and sent me away in an unpleasant manner. Oooh, my ribs."

"You just rest; I'll go and make them pay! Guys we need a plan…"

"What in the hell is that on that weird kid, y' know, this whole plan is just attacking a bunch of goobers," said the annoyed Merle.

"What are they're shoes look like?" ask Flargon eagerly.

"Seems kind of stupid doing this whole thing for shoes."

"It's not just for shoes it-it's for"

"For what, a cart full of stinky cabbage, we really scored big on that one, didn't we buddy?"

"You, s-shut up, just zap in the next bozo!"

"Feet," answered Dingle.

"And we'll… AAAAHH!" The dreadful rainbow took Sokka away!

"Sokka!" shrieked the frightened Katara.

"Quick," cried out Toph, "I cam sensed with earth bending, they're that way!"

"Man," groaned Sokka, who is now in a pail of "treasure", "what's all this junk?"

"Get away from our precious treasure, Water Tribe boy!" demanded Flargon.

"Treasure, there's a rotten, half eaten chicken leg, this isn't treasure," ridiculed Sokka, "This is CRAP! Aren't you guys supposed to have gold and stuff?"

"Good question, I told you we need to be doing this in Kyoshi, Flargon," criticized Merle, "at least they got Avatar relics."

"Well Merle," said Flargon now really pissed off, "ya know you don't have to be part of this plan."

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who looks normal enough to go into town and buy us food! Isn't that right"

"Normal? You're not even Irish!"

"Look, I told you when we meet that I was not a leprechaun or any Irish fairy, that I was from underneath Ba Sing Se, and I was an over sized Gnome, and you said it didn't mater."

"Your both midigts," explained Sokka, "shut-up you midgets."

"Get rid of him," order the angry Leprechaun.

"Look here gnome; I'll save you the trouble. Screw, this I'm out of here."

"Sokka! Thank the spirits we found you!" shouted Katara with happiness. She was with Aang, Toph, and Zuko. Mai was back at camp, tending to Iroh.

"It's good to see your safe," said Aang happy to see his best friend.

"Hey, is that a cane," said Toph excitedly, "Oh boy, that is a cane!"

"Come on guys," said Sokka, "these guys are weird. Hey wait a minuet, Water Tribe weapons!"

"So," spat Zuko, "you're the magical beings with that rainbow magic."

"You should be ashamed of your selves," scold the young Avatar.

"Now you know too much!" shouted the angry Flargon, "ZAP THEM!" That's when Aang crushed Dingle with an earthbended boulder.

"You squashed Dingle!" shouted the Ba Sing Se gnome.

"Prepare to die," threatened Flargon. Aang and Zuko then shot out a huge fire ball and burnt the mythical creature to ash!

"Look, we did not do it!" defended the burnt Leprechaun

"We have nothing to do with it!" joined in Merle

"Dingle made us do it"

"In fact, what happened?"

"Look here," said Aang, "save it for the spirits and past Avatars, I'm sending you to spirit worl…"

"Sokka? Katara?" cried out a male voice.

"DAD!" cried the two siblings with glee.

"Who?"

"RUN!" The three small beings were about to make a clean get-away until Aang in his Avatar state zap them to spirit world.

"Okay," declared Sokka, who has a bag fill with things he found while Toph got dark glasses and a cane, "lets get back to camp, I have enough weird stuff for today."

"Why don't you join us on our journey to the South Pole?" suggested Hakoda (Sokka and Katara's father.)

"That's just where we're going, thank you," replied Aang. Mai welcomed the group back from the rescue mission. The whole gang just arvied to the shore where the Water Tribe men dock, but Hakoda saw something out of place.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SHIP!"

"A rainbow took it," answered Bato.

Meanwhile in spirit world. "OH, the dream house we've always dreamed about," shouted Flargon with glee.

"No feet, no feet," said Dingle.

"Hang on Dingle, Flargon, where's it gunna land?" asked Merle as the tent falls on them.

"Well," sighed Sokka, "this is going to be one weird fairy tale."

_**END**_

Yes this is a weird fairy tale, an improved fairy tale, so please review.


End file.
